User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 10, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Archive 4 - July 26, 2016 - December 10, 2016 Archive 5 - July 26, 2016 - July 19, 2017 Start I'm new to the wiki and every time I try to create a new character page by clicking on the default format found in the Starting Guide, it takes me to a screen that doesn't work. Can I have some help creating a new character? LudwigVonGator (talk) 09:08, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Chat If you're still online can you come on chat for a sec? 16:56, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Problem solved ignore the above 17:05, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Auror interview Posted on Duncan's Office. :) It's okay. I just thought you have to wait after the ministry revamp's done before working on auror recruitment/interview and such. 03:22, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Expansion Hey, so I'm just wondering what the status of the expansion is? I know you're at camp, but nothing has happened for several OOC weeks. I'm just feeling a bit stuck with Emmett and the Manor and stuff, along with a few other storylines that I have semi-built around the expansion. Even if AI could put up a blog or something in thr CC to let the wiki know what to expect? :) Thanks! Hope camp is going well. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:33, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Dates...? Hey Carn, I know you're at camp so you probably don't have a lot of time for owls AND classes, but I looked at your blog and didn't see when your camp would be over. I asked Lily about the expansion and she said they were waiting for you to get back...I just didn't know when that was going to be. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:55, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Mininstry Department Heads I know you're still at camp so I'm not looking for an immediate response, but I'm trying to help with the Ministry revamps and checking on Dept. Heads. Just making sure you still want Nathan Jones for the DoMSaG (Sports). Also, I'm trying to get seconds lined up, but it looks like there aren't any other emplyees right now. Just making sure that's correct. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks for the quick reply! I figure it'll take at least a few days for people to get back to me on Dept. Heads and the like before we can start looking at the things in each Dept. for the Ministry revamp. Hope you have a great vacation! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:08, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RPs So, we've got some RPs to do, for whenever you're back and are a fully active member. :P *Mason/Tori *Vlad/Tessa *Désirée/Willow *Owen/Malia *Chris/Tori Among others. So, yeah. We also have to talk at some point, about some stuff I've been thinking about. I look forward to seeing you around. :P Teaching Hello! I'm sending a message out to all the teachers since it seems that a lot of the classes haven't been touched recently. I know some may have fallen stagnant, but please try to keep the class going. The more you post, the more other people will post. I know I've been gone and haven't been around to encourage more posting, but I am now back from camp and would love to see Hogwarts thrive. I appreciate you signing up to teach and have full confidence that you can have a thriving class. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Could we... RP Sera/Chris? Maybe at the ministry or something? Or maybe another pairing you might want to do? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady The one time I try not to be passive aggressive Where? Do me a favor, please, and tell me where in the comments I was "passive aggressive" and offended the sensibilities of those around me. I got naturally annoyed because me and Chase worked on that blog at 2am in the goddamn morning to make sure it wasn't singling anyone out or being passive aggressive or godforbid, offending anyone. But this is what we get. And of course, it wasn't Orbit's fault that she decided to put a very unhelpful lmao that I, without swearing or shitting on her, stated my discomfort with. owl (urgent) can be found here x 18:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) he didn't laugh, but i did, literally xD Their conversation's getting awkward and hilarious at the same time. I blame it on my confusing use of puntuation xD Anyway, feel free to rewrite your reply, or ofc we could still continue it this way. 17:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Teaching! Hello, teachers! Classes have now resumed after the christmas break!! This is a great time to try and have a fresh start at your class again! You can clear what was being taught and start on a new subject. Let's get those classes back to full activity! There's only a few more weeks until the term is over, so let's finish strong. Thank you! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Models Hey, Carn! I wanted to let you know that I updated the blog with information on Ministry officials. Please take care of this before September 7th or any characters of yours violating these rules will be removed. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:56, August 29, 2017 (UTC) GMing things... Hey Carn! Just looking to get it out there that if a GM is needed for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match, I'd be more than happy to GM that game. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Misuse of Muggle Artifacts So... I just noticed you changed the format up, without even letting me know, despite you not mentioning at all your dislike towards it. The only reason wizards start in Misuse is because they'll be shadowing patrols. That's why. They shadow them, learn how to interact with muggle officers, learn how to handle different kind of cases. I'd be fine with lowering the amount of time in Misuse to an IC year, but it bothers me how you didn't even talk to me about it, considering I've kind of been at the head of these changes. :/ The men So Ash, Thomas, Dakota and Mark? I thought about it, but I guess I can't see the four of them doing something like that. Maybe because it feels girly, maybe because Mark is low-key anti-social. XD But you picked an interesting RP to stalk. I didn't expect anyone to be reading along. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:46, September 5, 2017 (UTC) St.Mungos Yeah, we can definitely do it now! Do you want to post there or me? :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:20, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Done! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) The Davidsons Hey, so I'm starting to feel a bit disconnected from Clara. Are you planning on keeping Duncan? Have you already gotten rid of him? :P I won't delete her if you have plans for your character (I'm sending this to the whole family) but I don't want to hang onto a character that's not getting used much. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:32, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :I definitely would love for there to be plans. :) I like Clara, but I just don't use her that much anymore. And I guess with all this talk of needing adults/characters to be fully active, or you need to get rid of them... I'm trying to look at which characters I need to use more, or just get rid of. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:39, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Terrorists Feel free to use Emmett Selwyn for anything that you need to as an IC terrorist. He was going to be part of the Rebellion, originally. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:53, September 6, 2017 (UTC) The attack stuff Am I allowed to put a squib in the hostage situation? I'm just wondering is all. Also, are students allowed to be in the hostage situation/bomb situation Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Miguel. D'ya need any help with him? If you do, let me know! :) ::Can you come onto chat? It's easier. If you happen to not be able to, we should likely start at his age. How old are you making him? I just have to say... that those terrorist talk bubbles are so cool. You've done a good job with them! :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Matthews Twins They're supposed to start Hogwarts next IC year. Are we doing anything about that? :P ::Are you making Katherine, is what I mean. Like, RPing her and stuff. I'm trying to figure out if I should make William. A step too far...? Hey, so I know that you apologized in your edit summary... but your post made me really uncomfortable. We're supposed to be a PG wiki here, and I feel that some of this is getting a bit out of hand? I know I did something kind of similar with Narkissa in my own GM post, but I guess I didn't explicitly state anything about Jesus Christ or get quite as... violent. '' He casts a Permanent Sticking Charm on her back, and sticks her to the second story of one of the shops, arms spread out to their full wingspan-- she looks like a hanging cross. '' If you'd like me to change my own post, I'm willing to do so. Given how uncomfortable your own post made me, and realizing the evident hypocrisy with my own... I'm honestly going to GM her coming down because it's just making me that uncomfortable. I know they're terrorists and all that. I get it. But I guess... as a regular user... the Three Broomsticks RP is making me uncomfortable. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:04, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Much appreciated, thank you. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:16, September 11, 2017 (UTC) confusion rain's standing back against some other people. she's in the crowd. one her wand was concealed and she handed over her other wand there is no reasonable way he would suspect anything from a wandless kid, two there is like no way for him to get there that fast unless he followed her from the beginning (last i checked he was in the corner with dundtan) or teleported, four she whispered. i know they aren't equipped to fight back but at this point their skills are unrealistic unless the're part non human themselves. I'm sorry but how does one miss at point blank range? if he went up behind her, she ducked and moved, people would scatter. they don't wanna be involved.She could've missed the throat yes but not hit a new person? unless the dude is particularly small (which i doubt, he's been throwing around his weight) or someone decided to run in the middle of it on purpose I'm not saying he has to die. xD I was actually wondering why you didn't have him deflect it off the counter, bounce a few times, debris falls and injuries (fatal and nonfatal) happen. I had her focus on the one w/ Roshani so Kib has a realistic way to get her out of there alive and not too maimed before the terrorists decide to off her (since ICly, Rain trying that would get her killed.) He doesn't have to go down, hell he could start injuring down people while he's lunging around with that counter (that was kind of a bad move on his part but if you want your list clean, it works.) I'm almost willing to bet he nicked someone while going for her. She's in the middle of a crowd - which now that I think of it, is very Slytherin and self-preservation. He's slowed down and people get more reasons to want to fight and get hit as they see others getting killed. They complied with the wands, but they're still getting offed? Nothing to lose, all or nothing. I'm pretty sure some other people other than Rain will snap and join in. I'm surprised NPCs haven't tried yet, like, hey four of them, so many of us with magic! With the recent displays, some could move and the other terrorists start killing whoever they can grab especially since threatening one didn't do it. People can get caught in the crossfire. A thing: Yorkie's down because of Irma, but he wanted to point out that the Auror Head's son is in there. That's leverage and even more action for the Aurors to work on. I'm not sure if this is of any help, since GMing all this would be a pain in the ass, and it's crazy enough. Sorry. I just can't let the whole points at bad guy, kills a bystander though he's right in front of her thing happen because it's just way too much. :/ I'd rather delete everything instead. Sorry again for the trouble. Clarifying So, just to make sure I'm clear, from your post in Duncan's Office and the update on your blog, Emilie and Evreux are supposed to go to the Three Broomsticks and the North Side to look for the one who planted the bomb and then find out where it is correct? Just making sure I'm posting in the right spots with her...that there's not another RP or something where she's supposed to be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, September 11, 2017 (UTC) About Lack of Manpower We were in a Line chat talking about how the hostage could play out maybe one or two days ago. Yorkie pointed out that to take full control of Three Broomsticks, there could be insiders who were bribed, threatened, or hired (namely the staff.) Purebloods are loaded. They could be mingling with the crowd but still have their wands. You won't need to keep every single terrorist alive and unmaimed, because someone could take their place? Hey! If we could talk in chat sometime soon, that would be great. Thank you! :D (It's nothing super important.) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:51, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Trying to Keep Moving Since SoA still hasn't posted I guess Emilie will just go question the informant more to find out. So...Holding Cells? ...and is that something you'd GM or should I let someone else know? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:11, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :I just read the end of the Broomsticks RP so she can question one of the two surviving terrorists from there if that would help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Her injuries are extensive, I don't feel it's appropriate to have her play. Can you put in the reserve chaser for the game? It'd help OOC, too, since I would therefore be able to GM. Thanks! Also, please finish Ravenclaw VS Slytherin. I understand you wanted to wait for Lilly, but she knew when she was supposed to post, and so far hasn't. We need those games done. It's happened before, when a seeker hasn't posted, and games aren't delayed for them. It shouldn't start now. It's not fair for those who do post. I'm sorry to say it, I'm sorry if I cause offense, I'm just trying to be honest while also getting things done here. ::I genuinely don't care less whether Slytherin won or lost. I just really want to get things going. I understand you were busy with the aurors, I get that. Maybe next time you don't have to be so rude and blatant when you point it out? Things died down, so I assumed that meant you were free. You're actually going to pull rank on me? Is that something you like to do now? You did it the other day, you've done it just now. I was told you were waiting for Lilly to post, and I found that unjust - and I don't think I was the only one. I genuinely don't care what the endgame would have been. You know me; or at least I thought you did. But amazing. You don't appreciate the tone of the owl you sent me? Well, likewise. I literally tried to be as polite as I could. Also, you're talking to me about patience? I'm literally trying not to let Hogwarts Quidditch die out, because if you haven't realized, every quidditch match has started and ended super late. Even CK had to step in to GM because of a lack of GM posts. Don't blame me for being impatient; I'm just trying to get things done, as I was - until your return - pretty much the only active AI member. And even then you immediately dove into the auror cases, which I've received complaints happened far too soon for people's liking. My bad for worrying about what I should be worrying. ::P.S. I genuinely don't like the fact that you're just jumping to the conclusion that I wanted SLytherin to win. While it'd be nice, that's not what I want. I want Hogwarts Quidditch to end already, on schedule this time. So. Please, refrain from these assumptions. Thank you. :::The sad part is that I still don't see what I said that could have elicited such a reaction. :/ Also, I wasn't treating you like a "piece of sh-t", as you put it. At least I don't think so. And to be perfectly concise, admin or not, you shouldn't have treated Vic like that. It's not polite - not here, not in the military, not anywhere. She was just trying to defend me. :3 Regardless, you having a bad day doesn't warrant such an explosion. Ranking more than me or not, I feel like that shouldn't have happened. But to the point - I'm done here. I know what I've done and what I haven't. So do you. There's no point in pushing this further, have a good night. Re Everyone knows how to read a staff department page but that doesn't remove the common courtesy of not being like "im higher rank so this is my aUTHOR-Atayyy". You could have not said it at all. I'm sure she's well aware that she isn't your rank. I would be a little more apprecitive considering Jaye was the one to step up to the plate when you were busy irl. Just some advice. Not trying to be rude or mean. Just trying to help you see a perspectice. Also, this isn't the military so you shouldn't run it like one. Sorry. From what I seen, she was just trying to get things going because it has been slow. You having a shitty day doesn't warrent being mean to anyone. You don't know if she was having a bad day too. If you're going to be like that for me trying to help you see then whatever, man. I'm just standing up for the girl who I seen as being attacked while trying to show you it might have been the wrong approach. Enjoy your business, boo. Auror Excitement Hey Carn, I just wanted you to know I've really enjoyed the quick Auror event (and I think most people have enjoyed getting to participate with characters maybe they don't get to use often enough). Thanks for putting it together and running it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hey! I posted on the Three Broomsticks, then Frost responded, so I responded, then she deleted her post. I don't think we're allowed to delete posts out of a roleplay like that, especially if the other person responds? Therefore, I think you could probably put it back, but that's up to you. Otherwise, it's been forever since we roleplayed, so I was wondering if you would like to? We don't have to if you're busy. :P �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 16:24, September 13, 2017 (UTC) For Dakota A letter lands on Dakota's desk. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:32, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Slytherin VS Hufflepuff Will you be able to GM Slytherin VS Hufflepuff, or should I find someone else? Questioning Yeah, I'm not sure either. She's not doing anything innately illegal (like unforgiveable curses) and I know in one of the movies they have Karkaroff in a cage with sharp metal points inside so he can't easily move against the sides of the cage. Looking at what Dementors do you could say that's worse torture than most other things. I have no illusions that she could get into trouble...but OOC I wouldn't expect her to actually get fired over it either. Maybe I'm wrong, and if so I'll accept the IC consequences, but again questioning a subject for time critical information like this I can see extenuating circumstances applying also. I'm good with whatever happens, just trying to put down my thought process here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:30, September 14, 2017 (UTC) RE I would post at the moment, but... I'm in art class and my school's been cracking down on phone usage during class, but luckily I have a TA period next period, so I'll post then. Stupid phone management.Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady So, yeah, I am uncomfortable with RPing characters who are in trouble, but I do need to change that, so do you have any ideas or possible RPs that could help me conquer that fear? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Because they're 5 and I want to RP my own kids... ...I went ahead and started an RP (with Scarlet, Bethan, Felix, Juniper, Wes, Elina & Leila) at Lil Bundles' Playroom. There's not really an order right now, but that might change if I see the 5 of us post continuously. :D p.s. i know you have 3 kids at 5, but i didn't know if you wanted to not count one or two of them, so i added them all to the rp :P you can change it if you wanna. Aurora RPs So I'm leaving on vacation and since there was the delay to get veritserum i wont be able to continue with Emilie. Since i dont want to hold everyone elae up we can just say she's alreay on probation and you can let another auror use it or finish thd questionig. Sorry, but I at least wanted you to know not to wait for me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, September 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Aging Up If you want to, sure. If you don't, it's fine. But it's the ideal thing if we want to keep them in the same year. Also. Cayenne Pepper kid could be one. Technically. By the laws of aging. But if you don't want to, it's fine. Just, yeah. DARP Time Continuum. Ahoy! Awh, man! Can't believe I scheduled my trail in the middle of a time you won't be here, darn. Buuuutt, with any luck it won't be a trial and I'll end up staying, so I'm really hopeful we'll get to RP again at some point! :D I hope you enjoy your outdoor adventure :P And that we get to see each other again soon. ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 10:10, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Aging I'm totally fine agin them up, as well as aging the child up too! How much older will Lili and Owen be? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:06, September 18, 2017 (UTC) That sounds good to me!! Guess we need to decide on a gender and name for the baby then XD You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:38, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Torres Family History Hey, so Elentari and I did some brainstorming. I've written the following history for the family. Read it over and let me or Elentari know what you think. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:27, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Sure. Maybe I'll add a particularly bad run-in with some homosexual... someone, idk. I'll figure it out. :P I'm headed to bed for the night. I'll do some edits tomorrow and you can take a look. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:40, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I added the following statement to the end of the history, since I wasn't sure how else to incorporate it: When Yan Fernando realized that a great deal of his family was also there, he decided to enroll the children at Hogwarts, to keep them closer to their cousins. Being closer to his family, a few things about Yan Fernando became evident... things that may not have been as obvious when the family was on the road. Apparently Yan Fernando, and to some degree Maricarmen as well, was a bit homophobic.. If I remember correctly, there's some homophobia in the Torres family. So... that's how I worked it in. Does that work? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:07, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :It would make sense to come from the grandparents. My thoughts are that Yan Fernando is religious-by-association. When he travels, he kind of just... lets it go, but around his family he becomes a very convincing chameleon. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:44, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Department Head Hello! I'm just owling Department Heads' roleplayers and checking in with them to see if they'll be registering their character again. If you're confused as to what I'm talking about, please refer to Alyssa's latest blog! You had Nathan Jones as Head of Magical Games & Sports. To keep your character there, you'll have to re-register them here and wait to RP the interview with Julius. If you won't, then please owl Alyssa. Thanks! ACCIO CARN Request For Mason/Angelique when you're up for it, please... and also can we possibly do something like Sera/Chris? When you're up for it, of course! I don't wanna stress you out... and HOW WAS THE COURSE?! Was it fun? Educational? Tell me all about it! ~ Thistle 18:37, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure Did you think a random person was asking how your course went? xD I'm up for a Gwen Chris roleplay I honestly don't mind, anywhere you want to roleplay them? Posted here For Christopher ~ Thistle 21:47, November 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: str8 marriage pact Just hold on. Your thirties will roll by fast. Also, yas dude let's do the wanderlust squad. We can talk more in depth once you finish Miguel? :) re: totes Having Miguel be of the wanderlust squad is a good idea, just keep in mind I'm probably starting them in like first... second... maybe third year? I'm not sure yet. :P Redo? Christmas has always been Week 4. And if you look at the Calendar... it doesn't make sense to put Christmas in Week 5 as January IC has started. Plus, if we're about the promotion of classes and such this term... what sense does it make to add another week of holidays? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:31, November 27, 2017 (UTC) For Nathan Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Miguel Since Elentari deleted Mercedes, I'm excited to see Miguel soon. I don't know that we've RPed siblings before. (If you don't count Winston and Henry lol) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Question I was just thinking it would be a good idea to have the ic month on the community messages as a rp tool. I was also thinking it could be fun to do some weather reports and we could even have little ic events like storms and closures and whatnot. What do you think?? rp Now I have three options/paths to take with our rp: #We continue this rp like their walking through the halls on the stone bridge page #We rp at the Gryffindor common room, showing a rp of her helping him out. #Start a new rp with the same characters but somewhere else. this could also be in the common room, maybe after he has woken? XDD I just don't know what to do so I might as well ask. For Duncan The trial is to begin December 18th, OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:05, December 12, 2017 (UTC)